


Dick Out, Nips Bared

by shingeki_no_llama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation in Bathroom, Murder Husbands, One Shot, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:32:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shingeki_no_llama/pseuds/shingeki_no_llama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal walks in on Will jerking off and hilarity (+ smut) ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dick Out, Nips Bared

**Author's Note:**

> this is the fanfic that sends me straight to hell, isn't it? alsO im cringing so hard at my summary coz theres literally no other way to sugarcoat it smh

“Oh fuck, Hannibal,” Will grunted roughly through half-lidded eyes, his hand stroking his cock deftly with emergency.In the quiet confines of the bathroom, the sick slippery sounds of skin on skin resonated obscenely throughout the white-washed four walls, heightening its intensity and making Will even more aroused than he already was.

 

 

Will threw his head back, letting the sensation course through his body.As he closed his eyes, he pictured Hannibal scrutinising him with his usual piercing psychoanalysing stare, pictured it was his hand travelling up the side of his prick tentatively, pictured him defiling his ear with whispered sweet nothings in that oh-so-wonderful thick foreign accent of his.

 

 

Hopefully Hannibal’s accent wasn’t the only thing about him that was thick.

 

 

His pace quickened at the thought and his breaths grew short and raggedy as his lips parted into a needy plea.“H-Hannibal!” Will cried out, thrusting forward eagerly into the waiting palm of his hand.His eyes fluttered open for a slight moment and Will caught sight of himself in the mirror, face flushed and lips parted desperately.Just what would Hannibal think if he saw him now?Will couldn't find it in himself to be bothered about what other people thought; he simply couldn’t care less, not when he was _so close_ , so clo-

 

 

The handle to the bathroom tilted and the door opened with an audible click.Will’s eyes flew open in alarm and his body froze as Hanni-fucking-bal sauntered in wearing yet another fancy suit.A faint sliver of surprise flickered over his face but was shortly replaced with a false sense of calmness.  

 

 

“Pardon my intrusion,” Hannibal said coolly, like he walked in on people jerking off every other day, “I heard some noise and presumed it was an intruder.”

 

 

“W-what the fuck, Hannibal?How in the world did you even get in?” Will stumbled over his words, haphazardly attempting to stuff his dick back into his trousers, but failing sorrowfully, “I made sure to check that the bathroom door was locked…”Will trailed off in a desperate attempt to explain himself but was cut off by the predatory smirk plastered on Hannibal’s face.His breath hitched and a shiver of fear ran down his spine like a deer caught in headlights.Every nerve in his body was screaming at him to run, to lunge out of the door butt naked, but yet his feet were glued rooted to the bathroom tiles, refusing to obey his natural instinct.  

 

 

At that moment, a certain wave of curiosity came crashing down upon Will and when Hannibal came striding towards him poker-faced such that he was inches away, Will swore his heart stopped.

 

 

“Does this mean to say my company is not welcome?” Hannibal asked serenely, as if Will wasn’t just sitting right there before him with his cock rock hard and fingers drenched in precum.It was a typical psychiatrist answer of Hannibal, side-stepping a question and answering it with yet another fucking question.

 

 

There was silence for a while and the (sexual?) tension between them was so thick, it could be cut with a knife.And then Hannibal inhaled deeply and Will blushed, knowing that Hannibal’s acute sense of smell would definitely be able to pick up -in full detail- the scent of his arousal.Hannibal exhaled slowly and made a soft _tut_ as if he was enjoying the scent of fine wine.“I heard my name being called,” Hannibal stated simply, shooting Will an unreadable pointed look.

 

 

“What about it?” Will asked, meeting his eyes steadily.He was met with unsettling silence, save for the irregular dripping from the shower head.They sat there for a few seconds, unnervingly maintaining eye contact before finally Hannibal broke the quietness.

 

 

“I have no intention on interrupting you,”Hannibal, “In fact, I would like to offer up some friendly psychiatric therapy.”Before Will could fully process what was being uttered, Hannibal moved, fast, so fast that Will could see nothing but a blur, and he was onto Will like a snake.His hands were everywhere; groping, squeezing, teasing, pushing the boundaries of his body and Will croaked out a low guttural gurgle as he felt lips trailing the side of his neck.It was tantalising, intoxicating even, the way Hannibal expertly nipped at his skin, and every bit of that motion was sent straight to Will’s groin.He undid the buttons of Will’s shirt mechanically to reveal the spotless pale skin underneath, running a tongue over it slowly.Will shivered involuntarily.

 

 

“Ah, Hannibal,” Will groaned, “Fu-”Hannibal shut him up with a kiss, lips pressed against the other’s tightly.Hannibal broke it off first, albeit reluctantly, and Will whined from the loss of warmth.“No swearing, Will.You know I don’t particularly fancy the rude,” Hannibal cooed and Will nodded impatiently, slinging his arms over Hannibal’s neck to draw him closer.Wordlessly, their lips clashed against each other once more, this time hungrier than the first.Hot tongues met, and Will gasped for breath as Hannibal explored the inside of his mouth thoroughly, careful to acquaint himself with every inch and morsel.Hannibal drew away and admired the sight before him smugly.Ah…now _this_ was what he called Art.Face gleaming with sweat, eyes filled with lust, a blush creeping up his cheeks, lips a-sheen with saliva and the sweet aroma of sex in the air…this was his design.

 

 

“H-Hannibal, please,” Will begged, “I can’t take it any longer.”Hannibal eyed Will’s cock with mild interest and then looked back to Will who was, by then, a panting mess, thrashing about recklessly.  

 

 

“Stand up,” Hannibal ordered, without so much as a further explanation.Will obeyed uncharacteristically and Hannibal grabbed him tightly by the waist, causing the brunette to yelp.Licking his lips, he took in as much of Will’s cock as he could, which surprised Will quite a bit, gagging a little as the tip hit the back of his throat.Hannibal soon got used to the feeling and started bobbing his head over the tip rhythmically, a sinful moan escaping his lips and causing unexplainable tremors to run through Will.Hannibal allowed himself to smirk a little, cupping the empath’s ass cheeks gently and making little circular motions with his thumb as he sucked up and down Will’s length dutifully.It was all very surreal, a peculiar sensation, Hannibal would describe, feeling the sweat on Will’s butt, feeling the palatable angular bone on his waist, feeling the heat radiating off his body.He had imagined, fantasised, about it countless times at his desk, but he could admit not even his vivid and overreactive imagination held a torch to what he was experiencing that very moment.

 

 

Will felt his knees grow weak as he came with a sharp cry, his hips buckling into Hannibal’s mouth.Hannibal took it all in actively, taking precautions to make a big show of swallowing.Sliding bonelessly onto the bathroom floor, Will lay sagged against the wall, breathing heavily to the point of hyperventilating. _Holy heck…if this was what ‘therapy’ was like with Hannibal, sign him the fuck up for the next session._

 

 

After coming down from his high, Will cleared his throat, mustering all the energy in him to even attempt to function normally.“Hannibal,” he began unsteadily and Hannibal looked up, a passionate red creeping up his cheeks and his lips slightly sore.“Is this the first time you’ve done something like this before?”Will didn’t understand what had overcome him to ask such a sensitive question; the answer was as obvious as day break - someone with such an expert tongue couldn’t possibly be inexperienced.  

 

 

Hannibal weighed his options and replied firmly.“My first time?Yes, Will, yes it is.”The answer was too straight-forward to be true, no snarky questions, no sneaky diverting, and Will quickly deduced that Hannibal had found a loophole in the question.

 

 

“Hannibal, you’re lying, aren’t you?”Will chuckled out half-heartedly.

 

 

Hannibal thought about it for a while.“Yes and no,” he clarified, “I _have_ , as you would have guessed, sucked off tens, perhaps hundreds, of people-”Will made a noise of protest but Hannibalcut him off, talking slightly faster than before.“-but it was all pro-bono work,” he paused for a while for emphasis, “to make them feel happy before they die.Or more specifically, before I killed them.You see, I believe its only humane to make someone feel at ease before their death.”

 

 

Will snorted, rubbing his temples.“Who are _you_ to define what “humane” is?”He stopped for a while after that, his hands in mid-motion, before the thought finally crashed onto him like a piano.“Does this mean you’re going to kill me too?” Will questioned, eyes widened and frantic, his hands reaching into the pockets of his jeans for his gun.Hannibal let out a low rumble and his eyes shone in pure amusement.

 

 

“That’s where the “first time” part comes in,” Hannibal soothed, as he leaned in slowly to plant a tender kiss on Will’s forehead, “For you, my dear Will, it’s solely for your pleasure.”Will relaxed a little, the tension in his shoulders gone, and he smiled genuinely, for the first time in the longest while.

 

 

And so marks the beginning of Belmort’s infamous murder husbands.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> puts "has written 1,599 words of pure porn" on my harvard resumé  
> //find me on tumblr: shingeki-no-kaneki.tumblr.com


End file.
